¿Gay o italiano?
by Miss Desi y Miss Alisa
Summary: Elizaveta dice que sí. Lovino dice que no. La húngara está dispuesta a demostrarle al italiano que se equivoca. Con un implacable séquito de gente que no tiene nada que ver a sus espaldas, dando opiniones con poco sentido, ¿podrá Eli demostrar su teoría de que Salvatore, el pequeño de los Vargas, es gay... o simplemente es italiano? [¡Felicidades, Srta Honda!]


**Diréis: ¿qué hace la Alisa escribiendo SebMona? Pues bien, esto es un regalo de cumpleaños MUY ATRASADO para la Srta. Honda, conocida en twitter como Nekogorochan. ¡Felicidades con retraso! No era exactamente lo que esperaba que saliera, pero espero que te guste~**

**Sin más dilación, ¡allá vamos!**

* * *

Elizaveta negó repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-¡No, imposible!

-Joder... -Lovino suspiró- ¿Qué te cuesta fiarte de mí?

-¡Pero es que no me entra en la cabeza! ¡Es imposible! ¿Me oyes? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

-¡Y a mí no me entran en la cabeza tus ideas sobre mi _fratello_!

-A mí tampoco, ve~ -añadió Feliciano- Quiero decir, conocemos a Salva desde que nació, no puede ser que sea...

-¡Que sí, que sí, te lo digo yo! ¡Me lo dice mi instinto de fujoshi, que nunca falla! -afirmó la húngara.

-Pues apuesto lo que quieras a que acaba de fallar -el mayor de los italianos se cruzó de brazos-. Definitivamente, Salvatore NO es gay. ¡Somos hermanos, nos lo hubiera contado!

-¡Es que está dentro del armario! ¡MUY dentro! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tiene miedo a que le rechacéis! -aseguró ella, dando un golpe encima del pupitre.

Lovino se arrepentía de haberse sentado delante de ella en clase. Definitivamente, se arrepentía. Todos los días, desde el primero. Fue una mala decisión. En no más de cinco minutos descubrió que había sido una malísima idea elegir el pupitre delante de aquella preciosa chica de ojos verdes.

Por muy guapa que fuera, en el momento en el que descubrió que le gustaba ese género de dibuos japoneses (muy asqueroso y raro, en su opinión) llamado "yaoi", le pidió permiso al profesor para cambiarse de sitio. Pero el profesor le mandó a freír espárragos, alegando que Lovino ya era mayorcito para ir por la vida con tonterías del tipo "Profe, ¿puede cambiarme de sitio? ¡Es que mi compañera de atrás es una loca por los gays y quiere que me tire a mi hermano!" Claro, un "niño" de diecisiete años no podía tener esas quejas tan absurdas.

¡Pero por favor! ¿Quién querría tenerla sentada detrás siete horas al día? ¿Quién querría escucharla hablar de las parejas gays que ella "sabía" (se inventaba) que había en clase?

Y, definitivamente, Lovino no se tragaba que su hermano pequeño Salvatore fuera gay. ¡Vamos, pero si era todo un Don Juan! ¡Tenía a cualquier chica que quisiera! ¿Y pensaban que era gay? Pues sí que...

Por algún motivo, Feliciano no tenía tantos problemas con ella. Sería porque se sentaba a su derecha en vez de delante. Y luego estaba el hecho de que se pasaba toda la clase hablando con el chico de SU derecha; un alemán, para disgusto de Lovino. Y menudo alemán: rubio, ojos azules, ancho como un armario empotrado...

-Pues tu instinto está estropeado -le respondí.

-¡No lo está!

-Oh, créeme que sí lo está...

-¡Demuéstralo!

-¿El qué?

-¡Que me equivoco!

-¡Yo no tengo que demostrar nada! ¡Si es a ti a la que se te ha metido en la cabeza que Salvatore es gay! -acusó. Y no sin razones. Se cruzó de brazos- En cualquier caso, deberías ser TÚ la que me diera pruebas de que Salvatore es gay.

Eli abrió la boca y le señaló con el dedo índice. Pero, justo entonces, el profesor entró en el aula y todos callaron.

Pero, a los pocos minutos de empezar la clase, Lovino recibió una nota que provenía de atrás:

_"Esta tarde, al salir de clase, te lo demostraré"_

Arrugó la nota y la metió en el cajón. ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a ir con ella? Tendría que estar loco para soportarla más tiempo del necesario, LOCO. Y por favor, que alguien le explicara qué interés tenía aquella pirada en su hermano pequeño, un año menor que ellos.

* * *

-¿Qué coño se supone que hacen ellos aquí...? -preguntó Lovino, mirando a su alrededor.

-Ah, nada, querían venir y, en fin, ¡aquí están! -sonrió la húngara.

Él había intentado librarse. ¡No pensaba soportar más a la húngara! Su plan era que, nada más tocara el timbre de salida, él saldría pitando por la puerta y se quedaría escondido en la clase contigua, esperando a que todo el mundo se fuera y, con ellos, Elizaveta.

Pero antes siquiera de haber podido dar un solo paso, cierta loca le había lanzado un estuche a la cabeza, desestabilizándole y dándole tiempo a ella para agarrarle del brazo. Todo, por supuesto, mientras sus compañeros de clase se partían de risa en su cara. A continuación, se había visto arrastrado hacia la puerta del instituto, según Elizaveta, "a esperar a que Salvatore salga".

La cuestión era que, en aquellos momentos, frente a él, se encontraban las personas más odiosas que pudiera uno encontrarse en el instituto (sin contar a Elizaveta).

-¿_Pafa qué eftamof aquí_? -preguntó Alfred a la vez que masticaba su hamburguesa.

-¡_Bloody git_! -Arthur le pegó una colleja- ¡No hables a la vez que masticas!

-No, ahora en serio, ¿a qué hemos venido? -un español preguntaba preocupado.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a la bella señorita, Antonio? No es mi culpa que no te hayas enterado, _mon ami_... -un francés sonreía a la vez que le miraba la delantera a cada chica que pasaba sin ningún disimulo.

Y, por último, había otra persona. Lovino no sabía cómo había llegado aquella chica allí. Tampoco sabía su nombre, sólo que iba a clase de su hermano. Su pelo largo y rubio siempre estaba recogido en una trenza con un lazo rojo, y sus ojos azules lo miraban todo con una mezcla entre curiosidad y seriedad.

-Antonio, hemos venido a demostrar que el hermano de este -señaló al italiano- es gay.

-¿Quién? ¿Feliciano? -preguntó el español.

-No. Salvatore.

-¿Salvatore? ¿Quién es Salvatore? -preguntó el estadounidense tras tragar.

-Su hermano pequeño -Eli, con toda la paciencia del mundo, volvió a señalar al italiano.

-¿Pero no se llamaba Feliciano?

-¡Ese no! ¡Son tres hermanos en total! -rió la húngara.

-¿En serio? ¡Ahora me entero!

Lovino se llevó las manos a la cara. Sabía de oídas que el estadounidense era idiota, pero no hasta ese punto... Si le tuviera que aguantar a diario, como a Elizaveta, moriría, estaba seguro. Pero, por suerte, iba a la clase de al lado, junto a Arthur, aquel inglés que le caía tan mal... y que también estaba con ellos.

Con Francis y Antonio prácticamente no hablaba. Bueno, en realidad, con Antonio sí. Pero prefería ignorarle. En cuanto a Francis... era el amigo pervertido de Antonio, al que evitaba a toda costa. Todos los días intentaba tocarle el culo... a cualquiera. Fuera hombre o mujer.

Y a la otra chica, sencillamente, no la conocía.

Por ello, le preguntó a Elizaveta.

-¿Y esta es...? -preguntó, señalando a la chica en cuestión.

-Oh, ella es...

-¡Mi prima! -se apresuró a decir Francis, pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, que intentó apartarse instintivamente.

_"Oh, genial, su prima. ¿Será igual de pervertida que él?" _pensó el italiano, aunque descartó la idea rápidamente. Lo que tardó la chica en darle una bofetada a su primo con la man y alejarse un metro.

-Mi nombre es Monique -dijo, sin más. Hablaba en un tono bajo comparado con los presentes, pero lo suficientemente alto como para escucharla-. Voy a la clase de Salvatore. Y so-

-¿Pero quién era Salvatore? -volvió a preguntar Alfred, interrumpiendo a Monique. Lovino estaba por estamparle contra la pared.

Nadie contestó a la pregunta.

-Bueno, ¿alguien me explica por qué estamos aquí? ¡A mí me ha arrastrado Francis! -acusó Antonio.

-Yo he venido por mi preciosa prima~ -continuó el francés.

-¡Yo estoy aquí porque me aburría! -añadió Alfred.

Arthur no dijo nada, aunque todos suponían que había sido arrastrado por Alfred allí.

-¿Pero cómo vas a venir aquí porque te aburres si no sabes ni lo que vamos a hacer, gilipollas?

-¡No sé, es que he visto gente y me he unido! -rió el estadounidense ante la, según pensaba él, "tonta" pregunta del italiano.

-De cualquier forma, ¡me alegro de que estéis aquí! -sonrió Eli. Miró a Francis con odio, como diciendo "bueno, me alegro por todos, menos por él"- Lo que vamos a hacer es seguir a Salvatore cuando salga del colegio. ¡Ya veréis, acabará delatándose el sólo!

-¿Delatándose? -preguntó Monique arqueando una ceja.

-¡Claro, delatándose! ¡Salvatore es gay, estoy segura! -Monique abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada- Y aquí es donde entras tú, amiga mía. Te he traído para contrastar información, ¡ya sabes! Para añadir cómo se comporta en clase.

-Me parece muy bien todo esto que piensas, pero Salvatore n-

-Eh, ¿no es ese? -señaló Arthur desinteresadamente.

Efectivamente, allí estaba Salvatore, saliendo del colegio solo. Miró alrededor; parecía estar buscando a alguien. A los pocos segundos se dio por vencido, suspiró y siguió su camino.

-¡Vamos a seguirle! -Elizaveta empezó a andar detrás de él. Los demás no tardaron en seguirla, aunque Lovino se quedó un poco rezagado.

Definitivamente, aquella "investigación" era estúpida.

Iban siguiéndole, escondiéndose detrás de las esquinas. Elizaveta daba gracias a la cantidad de gente que había andando por la calle a esas horas: la masa les hacía desaparecer cuando a Salvatore le daba por girarse. Por alguna razón, el pequeño de los italianos tenía la extraña sensación de que le estaban siguiendo. Pero la ignoró, creyendo que era simple paranoia, y siguió caminando...

Hasta llegar a una floristería.

-¿Por qué entrar en una floristería? -preguntó Lovino extrañado.

-¡Lo mismo tiene un ligue! -rió Antonio.

-¡Una bella señorita! -añadió Francis.

-¡Un McDonald's! -gritó Alfred corriendo hacia la acera de enfrente.

-_Shit! _¡Alfred, vuelve aquí! -Arthur corrió tras él.

-¡O un chico especial! -continuó Elizaveta, ignorando completamente a los dos que acababan de desaparecer.

-En realidad no-

-¡No, no, eso sí que no! -una vez más, nadie prestó atención a Monique. El italiano se encaró con la húngara, cruzándose de brazos- ¡Aún no está nada demostrado!

-Yo no estoy diciendo nada -levantó las manos, haciéndose la loca.

Lovino apretó los dientes. Definitivamente, tenía ganas de darle a Elizaveta con la mano abierta. Sólo se contenía porque era de mala educación pegar a una chica.

Pero estas ganas se le pasaron al ver cómo su hermano pequeño hablaba con la guapa dependienta de la tienda.

-¿Ves, idiota? ¿Por qué, si Salvatore fuera gay, estaría hablando tan sonriente con la dependienta? -rió el italiano, mientras que Monique frunció el ceño, contrariada, aunque no dijo nada.

-Eso es por mantener las apariencias, Lovino~ -sonrió entonces la húngara, como si fuera evidente. Aquello le borró la sonrisa a Lovino, que se cruzó de brazos y gruñó algo por lo bajo, que sonó parecido a "Puta húngara de los cojones".

A los pocos segundos, Salvatore salió de la floristería con un ramo de seis rosas blancas. Elizaveta no tardó en meterles prisa para que siguieran caminando detrás de él.

Lo cierto es que no hubo mucha conversación, propiamente dicha. Francis y Antonio se pasaron el rato contando chistes de mal gusto, para horror de Lovino e indiferencia de Monique. Elizaveta... ella estaba demasiado centrada en la multitud de posibilidades de que Salvatore fuera gay.

Posibilidades que, en aquel reducido grupo, solo ella veía.

No muchos minutos después de salir de la floristería, Salvatore entró a una juguetería.

-¿Pero qué coño...? -Lovino se paró de repente, preguntándose a qué se debía aquello.

-¡Seguro que va a comprar un peluche para su chico! -aseguró Elizaveta. Ya no era solo que estaba afirmando que su hermano era gay. Estaba afirmando que tenía novio. Y que las rosas, junto a un supuesto peluche, eran para él.

Según su opinión, la húngara se estaba pasando.

-¿Pero de qué vas, capu-?

-Oye, ¿y no será simplemente que es italiano? -sugirió Antonio. Los otros cuatro se quedaron mirándole, extrañados- ¿Qué? ¡Todos los italianos sois así! Caballerosos, serviciales, ¡os pasáis el día ligando!

-¿Y los españoles no, idiota? -gruñó Lovino.

-Si aquí hay alguien que se pasa el día ligando, ese soy yo. Ohonhonhonhon~ -rió Francis. Eso no se lo negó nadie.

-¡Pues yo sigo creyendo que es ga-

-Oye, ¿ese no es Gilbo? -preguntó Antonio distraídamente, señalando a un chico albino que salía de la juguetería con un peluche de un pollito en brazos. Qué rápido se distraía el español...

-¿Eh? -Francis, si cabía, estaba más distraído que el español. Rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia donde este señalaba- ¡Es verdad! ¡Gilbert, _mon ami~_! -echó a andar hacia él. Antonio no tardó en seguirle.

Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Elizaveta, Lovino y Monique se habían quedado solos. Aunque no era un problema para Elizaveta, más bien lo contrario. ¡Así tendrían menos probabilidades de ser descubiertos!

-¡Mira, ya sale! -comentó emocionada Eli. Aparte del ramo de rosas, Salvatore llevaba en brazos un osito de peluche que sostenía un corazón, en el cuál se podía leer claramente en letras blancas, "Te quiero".

Monique sonrió inconscientemente pero, por desgracia para los otros dos, no fue vista.

-¿¡Ves!? ¡Lo sabía, tiene un chico especial!

Lo de que tuviera a alguien especial, Lovino lo tenía claro. ¿¡Pero un chico!? ¡No, no, no! ¡Sería una bella señorita, evidentemente!

Aún así, le chocaba que su hermano no le hubiera dicho nada.

Salvatore continuó andando, y ellos siguiéndole, hasta que, minutos escasos después, el menor de los italianos tocó al timbre de una casa unifamiliar, de dos pisos, con la fachada pintada de azul y tejado negro.

Unos segundos después, una mujer algo mayor, de pelo largo, rubio y recogido en una trenza le abrió la puerta.

-¿Está aquí? -preguntó Salvatore, aunque ninguno de los otros tres pudo escucharle. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Pensaba que estaría contigo. La mesa ya está puesta -suspiró.

-No se preocupe, iré a buscarla. -le dio ambos regalos y se dio la vuelta para irse de allí.

Elizaveta ahogó un grito.

-¡Su novio no está en casa!

-Elizaveta, creo que no es eso lo que imaginamos... -gruñó Lovino. A él lo que le preocupaba era que la novia de su hermano fuera ESA señora.

-Chicos, creo que-

-¿¡Ah!? ¿Y qué piensas tú, señor listillo? ¡Mi teoría es perfecta! -aseguró la húngara.

-¡No, no es perfecta básicamente porque mi hermano no es gay!

-¡Eso te crees tú!

-¡Soy su hermano y lo sé!

-¿Y cómo sabes que te dice la verd-

-Oh, ¡al demonio con esto! -se hartó Monique, cruzándose de brazos.

Ninguno de los dos calló hasta que la vieron alejarse con pasos rápidos hacia Salvatore.

-¡Salva! -le llamó, con voz dulce. El menos de los italianos de dio la vuelta sonriente al reconocer aquella voz...

La voz de su pareja.

-¡Monique, _amore mio_! -Salva corrió hacia ella, aliviado de verla. Ambos se abrazaron al encontrarse, para que, segundos después, Salva besara delicadamente sus labios- ¡Pensaba que estabas en casa!

-He estado... algo ocupada -dijo simplemente, y lo dejó ahí.

-Tu madre nos ha preparado una fiesta -sonrió. Monique le miró, sorprendida.

-¿Una fiesta? ¡Pero si sólo hacemos seis meses!

-Lo sé, lo sé, ¡pero es algo digno de celebrar! -la volvió a abrazar, y ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa.

Mientras, por su parte, Lovino y Elizaveta habían observado la escena con los ojos como platos. Una porque se habían roto todos sus _headcanons_ mentales... y el otro porque su hermano no se había dignado a hablarle de su novia en seis meses. A fin de cuentas, Salvatore era, simplemente, un italiano.

En cualquier caso, el italiano se acercó a la húngara y le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

-No quería decirlo... Bueno, en realidad sí: ¡TE LO DIJE, ZORRA! -y se marchó corriendo. Ya esperaría en casa a su hermano y le preguntaría por todo lo sucedido.

Y allí se quedó Elizaveta pero, lejos de estar triste por lo ocurrido, estaba feliz: por fin podría hacer lo que siempre había querido... ¡Convertir en gay a un chico (aparentemente) hetero Y con novia!

* * *

**Bueno, creo que no ha estado tan mal... Creo...**

**En cualquier caso, ¡felicidades, Srta Honda... otra vez! ¡Espero que pasaras un feliz cumpleaños! Y que sepas que siempre puedes contar con una servidora, para lo que sea~**

**¡Nos leemos! ¡Besitos y abrazos!**

**- Miss Desi y Miss Alisa -**


End file.
